1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of connectors. More specifically, the present invention is related to an M28876/NGCON/D38999 to MTP adaptor and a kit containing the same.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
As the need for more sophisticated electronic systems increases, the number of electrical signals needed for communications and operations is increasing dramatically, as is the required bandwidth of the signals. In defense applications, electromagnetic systems of high power are also now being employed and this puts an additional requirement of low susceptibility to electromagnetic interference. For reasons such as these, the defense industry is turning toward the use of optically encoded signals passed over fiber optic cables to meet these needs. However, the demanding defense environment including large vibrations, shock, and extreme temperatures means that special fiber optic connectors are needed. At present, the M28876 and D38999 families of fiber optic connectors and cable assemblies are being used, and the now under development NGCON family of fiber optic connectors and cable assemblies are slated for future use. The number of fibers in a single fiber optic cable and handled by a single connector can range from about 2 to 36 fibers. Due to the number of fibers in the connector and the rigorous construction specifications, these fiber optic connector systems are very costly and often have long delivery lead times.
In a typical development cycle for a military system, bench prototype units are built, followed by several phases of development and testing, often at secured locations such as military bases. During these prototype development and testing phases, extreme environmental conditions are often not required, or may be required during later phases of the testing. However, the mechanical and packaging design of the operational system has been completed and is designed for the military fiber connectors and assemblies. Changing of the documentation and packaging to use commercial style connectors to reduce cost or speed up delivery time is often not possible because of resource limitations in configuration management and documentation, as well as the additional costs associated with the changes. Therefore, prototyping and testing becomes very costly and in some cases it is so high that important tests in the development process may actually have to be omitted to conserve funds.
Whatever the precise merits, features, and advantages of the above cited references, none of them achieves or fulfills the purposes of the present invention.